Many of the searches that users perform are increasingly being used to accomplish tasks, such as, for example, making a dinner reservation, viewing an online movie, buying a book, booking a trip, etc. The traditional practice of performing a task often results in the user having to find a website that supports the task and, thereafter, find the task within the website. Search engines can assist users with finding a website(s) to perform a task. Upon navigating to the website, however, the user still must navigate the website (which has a user interface that is different from other websites) and/or re-enter information previously entered into the search query to complete the desired task. Further, because many tasks can be performed in association with various entities (e.g., people, places, and things) and various providers, the user may spend an unnecessary amount of time finding desired information and may be required to do a fair amount of guess-work to determine where to obtain the information. This results in a poor user experience, longer task-completion time, and less successful search sessions.